


Living or Dead, She is Mine

by triburnt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenarya, F/F, Ghost Daenerys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, danarya, ghost au, i cant tag for anything, ned loves his daughters, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt
Summary: Daenerys is a ghost and only Arya can see her. Will Arya be able to figure out the secrets of daenerys’ life?Basically, the daenarya ghost au no one asked for.*In process of becoming a full length story. *currently on hiatus*
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first chapter fic so bare with me please. hope you enjoy!

**Arya**

Arya thought she was seeing things. She was right there in front of her but then abruptly vanished. Arya had never seen the silver haired girl around Winterfell before. She had a skeptical look in her violet eyes. She looked unsure of herself. Or afraid. Arya had tried to reach out to her, but her older sister had called her attention before she could even lift her hand. 

“Arya? Arya. What are you looking at? You’re not paying attention to the lesson, but what else is new.” Sansa said hotly. 

“Sorry.” Arya replied insincerely. “Did you see her?”

Sansa hesitated. “See who?”

“The girl with the silver hair.” Arya replied as if it were the most obvious thing in all of Westeros. 

“No, I didn’t. Unlike you, I was paying attention to my needle work.”

Arya ignored her sister's comment. “But she was right there?!”

“There was no one there, Arya. By the gods, you’re probably going mad.” 

“But-“

“Arya! Get back to work!” The Septa cut her off. 

Arya went the rest of the day thinking about the silver haired girl. She knew she wasn’t a northerner by the looks of her attire. She had been wearing a long, silk dress to match her eyes and had her hair done in intricate braids. The most striking thing about the girl was her eyes. They were a deep violet, which Arya could recall clearly. They showed youth even though the girls body didn’t. 

Arya herself had always known she wasn’t a great beauty like her Lady mother or her sister, but she had come to accept that. She didn’t really care though anyways. Arya had always liked to fight with play swords with her brothers or run around in the forest, something Sansa would never do. She also had a knack for shooting better than her younger brother, Bran, at his archer lessons. Arya never wanted to be like Sansa. She didn’t want to talk about stupid princes who were probably cunts or take needle lessons or wear uncomfortable dresses just for the pleasure of others. And she most certainly didn’t want to marry some lord and then live in a lonely castle for the rest of her life and only being used as an object her lord husband would fuck every night. She just wanted to be free. 

Soon enough, Arya’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her bedroom door. She immediately knew who it was. 

“Come in, father.” 

Ned Stark opened the door, walked over to the end of Arya’s bed, and sat down. 

“Hello, Arya. Your sister came to me with some concerns. I wanted to come and see if you were alright.” 

“Sansa? Concerned about me? I don’t think so.” Arya brushed off. 

“Like it or not she is still your sister. Now tell me, sweet child, has something been bothering you?” Ned asked softly. 

“I…” Arya trailed off. She did want to tell her father about the violet eyed girl she had seen so very clearly in front of her, but Sansa’s words got into her head. _By the gods, you’re probably going mad._ She wanted to ask her father if he knew anything about the mysterious girl she saw, but decided against it. She didn’t want her father to think she was going mad. Arya heard stories of old kings who had gone mad. More specifically, the mad king, Aerys ll Targaryen. Her father had conspired against him after all. Arya realized her father was still watching her with a tender look, waiting for an answer. “Nothing has been bothering me. Those needle lessons are just so boring. They make me tired.”

Ned studied his daughter for a moment or two, but eventually smiled. “Get some rest then.” He got up from wear he sat and went to the door. “I will see you on the morrow, my sweet child.” 

And with that, he left Arya to her thoughts about the silver haired girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m back with a new chapter. as promised, this is a dany chapter. if you love dany as much as i do, then this could be a little emotional. our girl deserves all the love! also, just for a little extra context, dany is 12 and arya is 10. hope you enjoy!

**Daenerys**

She thought there was going to be a light. She thought there would be something- anything, but not… this. Right in front of her was a group of girls working on needle work. Daenerys looked around at her surroundings. She didn’t know where she was and it frightened her. She turned back to the girls, who seemed to pay no mind to her, and watched them intently, trying to recognize any of them. One by one, Daenerys studied each of the girls faces, nothing clicked. Then violet eyes met grey ones. Although she didn’t recognize her, the grey eyed girl seemed to spark something in Daenerys’ stomach which made her curious and even more nervous. The brown haired girl looked like she was going to move but a sharp voice snapped Daenerys out of her trance. 

The next thing she knew, Daenerys was in a different room. This room had a bed and was unoccupied. Dany didn’t know what to do with herself. She was frozen in place, shaking.  _ Where am I? Please, Please. Oh gods! Please, I want to go home.  _ Dany’s stomach flashed with anxiety. She knew something was wrong.  _ I just moved from one place to another without even taking a step! Please. I want to go home.  _ After, crying in her head for a few more moments, she finally gathered up the courage to take a few steadying breaths and rub her face. When her hands touched her cheeks, they were wet with tears, reminding her of her situation. Dany unwillingly let out a broken sob. Then a voice in her head, which definitely wasn’t hers, whispered, “ _ Stop crying. You can’t cry. You’re a Targaryen. Targaryens don’t cry. Who are you if not a Targaryen?”  _

__ “I am Daenerys Stormborn of the blood of Old Valyria. I  _ am  _ a Targaryen. But I’m also ten and two.” Dany said aloud. She quickly pulled herself together. She looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular. Her eyes darted to a table with a box on it. Dany took cautious steps to the table. She reached her hand out to open it, but hesitated.  _ Should I? What if the person who retires here comes in and finds me going through their things?  _ Dany looked behind her at the door. It was still bright out. She turned back to the box and opened it. Inside was jewelry. Lots of it.  _ So, this is a girls room…  _ Dany closed it and looked out the window in front of her. In the distance, she could make out a grey banner with a wolf on it hung on a wall. Then, she heard footsteps. She turned around sharply just as the door was opening. Dany readied herself for a shocked reaction, but none came. A tall girl with red hair and blue eyes, who she had seen earlier in the group of girls, walked in. She didn’t even seem to  _ notice  _ Daenerys. The girl gracefully walked over the the table currently behind Dany. Dany watched her draw closer, but when she got close enough that she could feel her breath on her face, she stepped aside. The red haired girl picked up a cloak from the bed and walked out of the room with just as much grace as she had coming in, closing the door behind her. 

_ Well that was certainly something.  _ Dany was becoming even more curious by the second. Then, Dany remembered the grey eyed girl, who sat next to the red haired girl. Unlike the red haired girl though, the grey eyed girl seemed to actually  _ see  _ Dany. If she could find this grey eyed girl, maybe she could help Dany and tell her what’s happening. 

And it was then that Dany realized, she had no clue  _ how  _ she got there or what happened before she did. She knew two things for certain though. One, everything about herself felt wrong and out of place. And two, she needed to find the grey eyed girl as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again:) i hope you guys are as excited as i am for this story to progress. i’m really enjoying it so far. the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i will be updating as soon as i can so stay tuned. comments are greatly appreciated! let me know what you think! also a dany chapter is coming up next.


End file.
